Big Time Mix Up
by randomxobsessions
Summary: The pharmacy swaps Kendall's allergy medicine, and needs James's help. JamesxKendall, rated M to be safe


I've found I don't have a problem with slash as long as the characters aren't related... and I get the appeal. I've had this idea running around in my head for a while, but I couldn't decide whether I wanted to write about James or Kendall. So I was like "what the hell, I didn't want to come up with a female character anyway."

So yeah, enjoy, review, all that lovely stuff :3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

**Summary:** The pharmacy swaps Kendall's allergy medicine, and needs James's help. JamesxKendall, rated M to be safe.

Let's just pretend that Mamma Knight and Katie are visiting Minnesota :]

* * *

When James answered his cell phone all he could hear was Kendall sneezing. It took him a few seconds before he could say anything.

"James? Can you pick up my allergy medicine? Gustavo still has me and Logan training for the tour."

"Sure, no prob-" James started, and was interrupted by another sneezing fit from Kendall. "Yeah, you really need meds," James told him.

Kendall groaned. "I know. I don't know what is wrong with LA air…"

James laughed. "I'll be home in no time, kay?"

"Thanks, sweetie." Kendall told him, sounding just a little playful behind his sniffles.

"Kendall," James moaned, making the name sound like Ken Doll. "I told you to stop with the nicknames."

"Hey if we're going to be gay, we might as well act like it."

"Yeah, well I don't know why you have to treat me like the girl in the relationship." James told him, pulling his rental car into the Walgreen's parking lot.

"Well you _are_ the one obsessed with your hair."

"Hey, hair is important." James scolded.

Kendall started sneezing again. "Whatever, just get me the meds, and I'll stop giving you girly nicknames."

"I'm holding you to that promise." James told him.

"Love you." Kendall said in an overly sweet voice.

"Love you, too, Ken Doll."

They hung up and James went into the Walgreen's intending to get Kendall a giant lollipop to make him feel better.

James stepped up to the pharmacy and dropped his pile of candy on the counter. A girl no more than five years older than James stepped up. "I need a prescription for Kendall Knight." He told her with a smile.

She grabbed a bag off one of the shelves. "Here you are Mr. Knight," she said, and began ringing up the candy.

"Oh, no I'm James. My friend asked me to pick this up." James told her.

"Oh, how nice of you," she mumbled, uninterested in James, more focused on the computer she couldn't quite get to work.

"That'll be $10.50, please," the girl said, pushing the plastic bag towards James, after spending a long time trying to properly ring up his items.

James gave her the money and a smile that no other girl before her had ever been able to resist. She walked away leaving James feeling snubbed. He might be in love with Kendall, but his vain side didn't like being ignored.

James walked out with his candy. Kendall would be grateful. The girl didn't matter, he had his Ken Doll.

**xxxxx**

Kendall grabbed the bag from James gratefully, barely glancing at the bottle as he downed a pill. His eyes were watery and his nose was red, and James hoped the meds kicked in soon. He didn't like it when his Ken Doll was sick.

"Thanks, James." Kendall said.

James pulled the candy bag from behind his back.

"Chocolate!" Kendall grabbed it excitedly. "You're the best James."

"I know." James smirked.

Kendall had finally finished training and James didn't have anything he had to do, so he and Kendall hung out in the apartment watching reruns of _Spongebob_ and _Fairly Odd Parents _while devouring the chocolate.

Kendall was still sneezing two hours later.

"Shouldn't those meds have kicked in by now?" James asked.

Kendall sneezed again. "I must have gotten immune to them or something." He made a face, the prospect of spending who knew how long in L.A. sick with allergies was not appealing.

James got up and grabbed some Bennadryl from the bathroom cabinet. "Here, take this."

Kendall made a face. "I don't wanna sleep all day."

"Take it," James demanded.

"Yes'sir pill Nazi," Kendall said.*

Carlos and Logan found James and Kendall _both_ passed out on the couch when they came in from the pool.

"So what do you think?" Logan asked, examining the two on the couch. They were almost cuddling.

Carlos thought about it for a minute. "They're definitely dating."

"Is it weird that I think they're kind of perfect for each other," Logan said, trying not to laugh.

"They kinda are," Carlos said, shaking his head. "I just wish they'd tell us already."

"They will. Eventually," Logan said, going to find something more interesting than the two sleeping boys. "Or at least they better."

**xxxxx**

All four boys were stuck inside the next day due to a thunder storm, which had knocked out Gustavo's studio's power. Kendall was _still_ sneezing, despite taking his medicine twice that day. There was something else wrong with him that James couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Are you okay Kendall?" James had asked multiple times.

Kendall had just said he was fine, and given James a look that said "I'll tell you later when we're alone."

Of course it was hours and hours later when James and Kendall had finally been able to sneak away to Kendall's room.

"I am miserable..." Kendall said, throwing himself face down on his bed.

"What's wrong?" James asked, sitting beside him, and rubbing his back.

When Kendall faced him, he was blushing. "Please, don't..."

James frowned. "Okay, what's up?"

"Not only am I dying from allergies, but..." Kendall began, flipping over so James could clearly see his other problem.

"Uh..."

"It won't go away. God, every damn time I look at you it gets worse." Kendall moaned, covering his face with a pillow.

James eyed Kendall's hidden face, not daring to look at his problem, lest he get one of his own. "Kendall, I hate to state the obvious-"

"It didn't work. I couldn't even sleep last night." Kendall's voice was beginning to get high pitched, the way it always did when a subject came up that he didn't want to talk about.

James frowned again, something clicking in his mind. "Uhm, Kendall, I think I might know what's wrong."

**xxxxx**

"You're sure there's nothing I can do?" Kendall asked, on the phone with a doctor in the local hospital. His face was scrunched up from pain and irritation. James didn't blame him. He couldn't imagine having a Viagra induced erection for nearly eighteen hours.

Apparently the girl at the pharmacy _really_ didn't know what she was doing, and had filled Kendall's prescription with Viagra instead of his allergy medication (James didn't know how, the medicine names weren't similar at all). And it was just Kendall's luck that his medication looked like the little blue pills.

And now Kendall was on the phone with a doctor who was saying the only solution was to stop taking the pills (Duh, James thought) and wait for the problem to go away on it's own.

The problem was, Kendall had taken _four_ of the pills in the last twenty-four hours, and James had found online that the normal dosage was one a day, which was enough to get old men going. Kendall was screwed basically, and James felt awful because there was nothing he could do.

Well, there was one thing, but James didn't really want to think about that at the moment, and neither did Kendall. They were still exploring there relationship, and James could count on one hand the times they kissed. They had never even talked about sex, not even before they started dating.

But there was that little tug in James's stomach that really wanted to explore _that_ particular aspect of a romance. Plus if it helped his Ken Doll, then all the better.

Kendall really just wanted James to go away. This was the single most embarrassing, miserable thing that had ever happened to him, and he really wish James would just let him suffer alone. Still it was nice to know James was there for him... but it would have been nicer if he wasn't having to fight the horrible urge to jump him.

"Kendall...?" James asked, scooting closer to him on the bed. When Kendall opened his eyes James was hovering over him, an odd look in his eyes. "I- I could help?" James ran his tongue over his lips nervously. "I- I mean if you want..."

And Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed James, pulling his face down to his own, locking their lips in a heated kiss. James melted against the blonde-haired boy, deepening the kiss, running his tongue over Kendall's lower lip.

Kendall's heart was pounding in his ears as James's hands roamed down his body, unzipping his jeans. Kendall sighed into James's mouth, just this much contact was making him feel better... and worse.

James suddenly jumped up, crossing the room quickly. Kendall gasped at the loss of contact, tracking his every movement. James just locked Kendall's door, and crossed back. He pulled off his shirt, and all Kendall could do was marvel at his oh-so-famous washboard abs. James slid onto the end of the bed and pulled off Kendall's jeans. Kendall let out a small laugh as he pulled off his shirt and attacked James.

James just pushed him back down, smirking at him as he slid down the bed. Kendall gasped as James jerked off his boxers.

Kendall was in pure heaven, and James made quick work of him.

James was grinning when he raised up, moving to Kendall's side.

Kendall was finally exhausted, panting, as James curled up next to him. He pulled the brunette into another kiss. James ran his fingers through Kendall's hair, admiring his lover. Kendall was just happy he wasn't in pain anymore.

James laughed. "These were extenuating circumstances, so don't expect this treatment regularly."

Kendall blushed. "I love you."

James's reply was cut off by a knock at the door. Carlos's voice followed, "Kendall are you okay?"

"Yeah, you don't sound to good," came Logan's voice. The door handled jiggled and both boys jumped nervously.

Only when the door opened and a very shocked Carlos and Logan came in did the two boys on the bed remember that they had broken Kendall's lock wile playing extreme hockey.

"I knew it!" Logan shouted, averting his eyes from Kendall's nakedness.

Carlos just backed up and left, tripping over apology after apology.

James and Kendall were too stunned to do anything.

"So when were you going to tell us, Love Birds?" Logan asked.

Kendall and James unfroze then, talking over each other, trying to cover Kendall, looking for lost clothing items, and trying to explain the whole situation.

"Logan, seriously, get out of there," Carlos yelled.

Logan backed out of the room, looking like he was trying not to laugh, and still scolding them for not telling about their relationship.

James finally found his voice as he threw a pair of pants at Kendall's head. "Maybe now we can double date," he said, _almost_ joking.

Carlos and Logan looked at each other, shocked, then back to James. "We're not," they said at the same time. "You know- Don't mock us!"

James just laughed and shut the door in their faces.

"Well the cat's outta the bag," Kendall said, seeming almost relieved.

James crossed the room, taking Kendall's face in his hands. "I didn't get to finish earlier," he told him, giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you, too."

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Reviews are love 3

*a joke on soup Nazi from (i think) Seinfeld. Don't be offended please.


End file.
